battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Awyman13/Balancing BF4: Items We Are Monitoring
DICE posted this over at the BF Blog today on January 31, 2014 over further balancing on Battlefield 4. Here they tell of the issues that players had brought to their attention and their ultimate decision over the matters. *Players have suggested that the TV missiles be allowed to 1 hit kill enemy aircraft. While we initially considered increasing their damage to 90% from 80%, we decided against this change. The TV missile is not intended to be an anti-aircraft weapon system, and while skilled players may currently be able to use it that way, we do not find its current damage level to be imbalanced. *Players have also suggested that Sniper Rifle and 12G SLUG rounds be allowed to penetrate body armor at close range. The purpose of body armor is to specifically counter these kinds of threats, and players with these weapons have received significant buffs to accuracy to allow them to achieve close range headshots with higher frequency. Finally, the goal of 12G SLUGS is a long range alternative for shotguns, players wishing to defeat body armor at close range with shotguns should utilize the 12G FLECHETTE rounds instead. *As a capable all around weapon, players have suggested the GALIL ACE 23 is over powered. Players of specific types, especially competitive players, will gravitate towards a weapon that can work in any situation. The ACE 23 is out performed at close range, long range, and has competitors at medium range. We see no need for a change at this time. *Below Radar has been a hot topic, asking why it was “removed” from BF4. Below Radar was never a part of the original design for BF4’s locking mechanics, and while we have discussed allowing a low altitude state to cause lock on to take longer, the added frustration of being unable to lock on to targets does not offset the added danger to helicopters at low altitude. Furthermore, having a low altitude state only affect PASSIVE or ACTIVE radar missiles would add additional confusion, as it did in BF3 when stingers still worked on Below Radar vehicles. *Long Range scopes for DMRs were tested extensively internally before release. We specifically removed these scopes from those weapons as we found any class being able to effectively snipe was detrimental to the overall pace and gameplay of BF4. We have no intentions of adding those scopes to DMRs for BF4. *As a guaranteed get out of jail free card, aircraft counter measures are only designed to allow a vehicle to escape distant danger, not to enable the aircraft to be immune to lock on weaponry. While this is a tricky balance, we’re currently happy with the reload times and amounts of counter measures carried by aircraft. *MAA is too powerful against the AC130 and other ground vehicles. The reduction to the range of the MAA cannons should address the issue of the AC130, and at this time we feel that the balance between MAA and other ground vehicles is appropriate. *Ground destruction makes vehicle driving difficult after significant combat. We’re happy that the dynamic aspect of BF4 has a direct impact on the gameplay, and at the moment do not think this is in need of any tweaks. *Some players have been disappointed in the rate of fire of the G36C carbine, citing it being different from BF3. We understand the feelings of fans when their favorite gun doesn’t work in the same way it was before, however BF4 is its own game, with its own balance, and all weapons received various changes and balance factors. We do not intend to change the rate of fire of the G36C. *Attack helicopter maneuverability is also a hot topic. We’re open to the idea that the Attack Helicopters could benefit from an increase in speed and maneuverability. At the moment, we’ve made tweaks to the primary threats for Attack Helicopters, and we want to see how that change affects the battlefield before we make additional changes blindly. Category:Blog posts Category:News Category:News Blog